Dating for Carnivores
by ImJustNutty
Summary: Hibari tries his hand at Carnivore Procreation with Chrome after a dream brings him to realise his feelings. Denial is futile, Kyouya! Rated T because of Hibari's overcreative mind over Chrome's legs. Oneshot


**Because even though fanfiction is getting worse by the second, I just had to get this accursed oneshot out of my system.**

**The first romance thing I've done in a loooooooong time. I may have lost my touch.**

…**wait, WHAT touch?**

**Let me just remind you that this is 1896, which is HibariChrome, which is NOT HibariMukuro, which is 1869.**

…**whatever.**

**And it may not make any sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!, and if I did, I bet you will all hate me for not updating it.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hibari Kyouya sat bolt upright, suddenly, on the school rooftop.

His dream had been a really nice one, prancing amongst school corridors with a happy smile, and laughing maniacally in his 8 year old form using two tonfas made from lasers and were both ten times his size, slashing and destroying any weak herbivore in sight.

It was so lovely to see the blood fly about.

Everything went wrong when he reached the courtyard.

After the little 8-year-old Hibari had leapt out of the main door of school, he saw Rokudo Mukuro, his 16 year old adversary.

Suddenly the 8 year old felt himself turn back to his normal age. It gave him less freedom. For example, now he wasn't allowed to smile and prance while killing people. He would look ridiculous.

Yes, Hibari Kyouya used to like prancing around maniacally whacking people up when he was 8 years old. Deal with it.

So he had smirked, and said, "Rokudo Mukuro. Kamikorusu." He then charged at the crazy pineapple head of an illusionist.

Mukuro laughed, and right before Hibari's tonfa hit him, he turned into Chrome.

Since Chrome is much shorter than Mukuro, the tonfa harmlessly passed over her head, and Hibari collided into Chrome.

"OOF!" went the two.

Suddenly, Hibari had turned back into his 8 year old self, and Chrome was hugging him.

"…Chr…Chrome?" His voice had turned really squeaky, like that herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi, whose voice hadn't broken yet.

The Chrome in his dream simply smiled and hugged Hibari tighter.

Hibari couldn't bring himself to push her away.

…and that's when he awoke.

The now wide-awake Hibari Kyouya stood up, and for some reason felt empty. He walked over to the side of the roof.

He yelled over the edge of the rooftop until even Hibird flew away in fear.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"HIEE! What was that sound?!" Tsuna shrieked as he and his two guardians walked out of the school.

Yamamoto laughed. "Must have been a wolf."

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Wolves don't howl in the morning, you baseball idiot."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He wasn't stupid. Hibari Kyouya may have been slightly (_slightly?_ Try TOTALLY) mad or bloodlusting (if such a word even existed), but he wasn't intellectually pathetic.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had to.

He, Hibari Kyouya, had a crush on Chrome Dokuro.

Gasp. The horror.

It wasn't the pineapple hair…although it did make her look cute. He detested pineapples…after the idiot moron Rokudo Mukuro showed up with that as his hairstyle. Blue hair wasn't what caught his attention either (if it did, then he would like Mukuro, and he was pretty sure he didn't…).

So what was it that attracted him?

Chrome was…gentle, but not a damsel in distress…except for that ONE time in the future, and of course, when Mukuro first met her, and then of course there were all those times where she just sat there, starving to wait for her dear…Mukuro-sama….

Hibari stopped his train of thought. She _was_ indeed rather pathetic, relying on that stupid herbivore Mukuro so much.

As Hibird fluttered to rest in black nest that was Hibari's hair, Hibari wondered if he was jealous.

"I must be getting weak in my old age," he decided, for carnivores do not get jealous, and he continued on his merry way home.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Contrary to what a typical fangirl may think, love was NOT for the weak. Although it had the irritating tendency to _make_ one weak, it was a necessary thing for procreation in this world, and in order to continue the line of a legacy of grand hunters and carnivores, one must procreate.

…the profoundness of the previous statement caused a fuse to blow in Hibari's mind while trying to justify his newly recognized feelings for Chrome Dokuro.

The idea of procreating with Chrome, though, was enough to heat Hibird's fluffly ass till it fluttered off muttering "Hibari Hibari…nest hot!" It hovered in the air while Hibari unlocked the door to his apartment, and it followed the dirty-minded prefect.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hibari lay in bed, thinking about Chrome.

Before your insane M-rated minds come up with something weird about him thinking about Chrome _in bed_, he was thinking about what to do with her.

**CHRONICLES OF HIBARI'S TRAIN OF THOUGHT**

**Kill her. Solve the problem, get rid of the threat.**

**Pros: Gets rid of the problem**

**Cons: Heart wrenching. May cause already highly-unstable illusionist partner to kill him. Not that it's actually a problem, unless he stoops to his stupid tricks of using sakuras again.**

**Ignore her. **

**Pros: …sort of gets rid of the problem**

**Cons: Running away from problems is the herbivore thing to do. And it hurts.**

**Attempt at courtship.**

**Pros: May end up happy.**

**Cons: May also end up in pain. Well, I can deal with that.**

…so he told himself.

Alright, he decided, I'll try my luck at courtship tomorrow.

He turned on his side to try to sleep as if that settled everything, and ignored the bugging feeling that he was worried about…what if she didn't like him? What if Mukuro already had her? What if..

"'What if's are for herbivores," he growled softly to himself, sounding a lot louder in the big empty dark room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hibari Kyouya didn't mess up things, mostly because he didn't leave things to chance.

He decided to do a bit of research first.

_Courtship for Dummies_…a book he borrowed from the library, told him to bring flowers that he thought represented the girl best.

ATTEMPT #1: FLOWERS

Hibari walked up to Chrome, who was sitting at the park. He'd left note at Kokuyo Land to ask her to go there.

"…Cloud man?" Chrome questioned.

Hibari thrust out his hand, which held a…purplish rose thing. With a lot of thorns on it.

"I…I…" Hibari thrust it into her hand, which caused her to flinch a bit because the thorns were all over it. There was a typewritten note on it. Chrome looked at it, adjusting it to read the words better.

"I…picked..this flower because…I thought it well represented your vicious carnivore nature and yet also showed the weak feminine side of you."

Hibari just glared at her as if it was her fault that the note was so hopelessly horridly written. Chrome wasn't quite sure of what to make of this.

"Uhm…thank..you?" And then she ran away as fast as she could.

Hibari Kyouya turned the opposite direction and walked calmly away, until he turned the corner into a dark alley.

There, he facepalmed, threw his head back, and yelled.

The birds resting at the top of the buildings flew away in fright.

o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ATTEMPT #2: COMMON INTEREST.

Hibari came first this time. When Chrome went there, she flinched at the sight of him, and gripped her trident tighter.

"Sit…here." Hibari sure knew how to make a girl feel comfortable around him.

They sat there in silence.

A bird tweeted.

…Silence, again.

…

Then crickets chirped, which was strange because it was still morning.

…

Suddenly there was big fanfare.

Chrome's already large eyes widened in surprised, and Hibari rolled his eyes. _Alright, alright, I get it. I should start soon._

"So…" he spoke, and Chrome flinched as if she was going to be hit. Hibari saw and was a bit saddened, even though Chrome attempted to pretend she had been…poked by her own trident or something, though it would have been more convincing if she had used the sharp side instead of the SIDE OF THE ROD ITSELF.

"…uh…do you like meat?"

Chrome blinked. Hibari mentally punched himself.

"…s..sure? It's…nice."

Then Chrome's illusionary stomach growled, and Hibari's brilliant mind popped a brilliant idea.

"Would you like to…uh, go for lunch with me?"

Chrome looked at him with one large eye. She thought about it, and nodded cautiously.

"O…okay!"

As she stood up and walked, Hibari noticed that her skirt was short, and her legs were rather nice looking. He could imagine them in his…

…argh! Wait! Hibari was shocked at the mental onslaught. What had gotten into him? Love…indeed was a tricky mess! He should never have gotten messed up with it!

Chrome turned to face him and smiled. "Cloud man?"

Hibari couldn't help but smile a little as he stood up and walked with her.

_Heck with messes, I can take care of them. _

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ATTEMPT #3: HAND HOLDING

It was a rather long walk to the next café, so Hibari had plenty of time left to ponder what to do.

He vaguely remembered the book saying that he could take the first step and hold the girl's hand, but only if they had known each other for some time already.

Some time? I supposed a time skip of ten years and back counted as quite a bit, and from what he'd learned from Tsunayoshi his future self had saved her life. So that counted as something, right?

He mentally facepalmed at wondering why he didn't try to find out if his future self had gotten any further with Chrome.

His fingers twitched, desiring to hold her hand, her gentle little frail pale hand in his hand.

Chrome, in the meantime, was blissfully unaware of the self conflict going on in the prefect beside her. "Ah, Hibari-san, where are we…"

She had automatically reached out to pull at his jacket, but in the end had grabbed his hand.

Hibari flushed for a flicked of a moment, and automatically pulled his hand free, and Chrome just frowned. "I'm…sorry. But where are we going?"

Hibari calmed his thoughts. "Ah, just ahead. I'll…lead." He decided that this was ridiculous, and grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

He was a bit rough, but Chrome could catch up easily, holding onto his warm hand.

"Ah, Hibari-san, your first name is Kyouya, right?"

"..Hn." He wondered why his first name would be of such interest to her.

"..then can I call you Kyouya? You probably don't like Cloud Man, and Hibari-san sounds too…formal."

Hibari opened his mouth, then closed it. He opened it again, then closed it quickly. By this time he was doing a pretty good example of a goldfish.

The thing was, the book hadn't said anything about first names. Considering it was a written in a western society where first name basis was common…he had no idea what to do. No one should ever call him Kyouya (including that idiot tutor Dino, but the idiot obviously liked being hit repeatedly and obviously had some sort of death wish.) but he had a sort of soft spot for the female illusionist.

"…o..okay."

"You can call me Chrome, but I suppose you already do. Chrome-chan is rather redundant, but kawaii Chrome…" She suddenly paused, and Hibari remembered that that was what Rokudo Mukuro called her. Again, that pang of jealousy hit him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ATTEMPT #4: FEEDING

As Chrome chewed her French fry slowly, Hibari thought back to that stupid book. It said to feed the girl from your own plate, or if you were daring, try your own mouth.

Hibari looked at Chrome, then looked at his plate.

The only thing there was a large steak, and…seriously, what can you DO?

…he decided, to heck with the book.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He walked back to the park with Chrome, this time without holding hands.

"Chrome…I…I…" he knew he wanted to tell her how much he realized he liked her, and they were nearly there already.

"Yes, Kyouya?" Chrome stopped, and turned to look at him.

"I…" Despite his hatred of that useless book, it was his only guide. So he thought back about making an impression.

_Your father must have been a thief…he stole the stars and put them in your eyes._ But Chrome's eyes were dark, and there was only one he could see, and after all, from what he had heard, she didn't exactly have a brilliant family experience. The only one likely to have put a 'star in her eye' would have been Mukuro.

_Can I have your phone number before we part? I lost mine…_ Kokuyo probably didn't have phones. Not to mention, his handphone was in his pocket there and then.

Oh forget the book.

"Chrome, you have been the only other human close to carnivore that is female, and even though I cannot understand it myself, I think I like you. So …" he faltered, then bent over to kiss her on the lips.

Chrome was taken aback, but Italians…they don't mind kissing too much. Especially not when you like the Cloud Man who's doing that precise action to you.

She hugged him around the neck and kissed back before he could pull away.

Hibari, in surprise, flayed his arms forward to balance himself, ending in him hugging her awkwardly back.

They stayed that way until a passing mother and child said, "Hey, that couple's making out! Haha!"

Hibari and Chrome pushed each other apart in surprise and slight embarrassment.

Chrome smiled. "You need more practice, Kyou-ya."

The way she said it made his stomach flip in joy.

"And I would be glad if you would teach me, Chrome-chan."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

**YES MY FIRST KHR ROMANCE FIC, AND MY FIRST ROMANCE FIC IN A VERY LONG TIME.**

**CHEESY, AND …DUH? I've never been on a date with a carnivorous maniac, OR any guy at all, really.**

**So, this is based on imagination and personality examination.**

**Thus, be kind and review so I may make improvements in future KHR! romances.**

**I'm a bit disappointed that this wasn't as funny as I had hoped…D:**


End file.
